Operations, such as geophysical surveying, drilling, milling, logging, well completion, hydraulic fracturing, steam injection, and production, are typically performed to locate and collect valuable subterranean assets. Examples of subterranean assets may include fluids (e.g., hydrocarbons such as oil or gas, water, etc.), as well as minerals, and other materials. After collecting valuable subterranean assets, operations such as well abandonment may involve the sealing of a well to safely and economically decommission a well. In some cases, a wellbore may be formed in a subterranean formation, and a casing may be installed.
Occasionally, a wellbore departure procedure may be performed utilizing a process known as sidetracking. During a sidetracking procedure, a deviated borehole is formed as a borehole branching laterally off a wellbore. The deviated borehole may be formed in a cased or openhole section of the wellbore. When the wellbore is cased, the deviated borehole may be formed at an exit through the casing and the wellbore wall by using a milling bottomhole assembly (BHA). A whipstock or “whip” is also used to force the milling BHA to mill through and depart out of the wellbore at a desired trajectory.